1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip for a writing implement which holds the writing implement in, for instance, a pocket of a shirt and also to a writing implement equipped with such a clip.
2. Prior Art
The caps of writing implements such as fountain pens, ball point pens, etc. are equipped with clips which hold the writing implements in place, primarily by clipping onto the pocket of a garment.
Such clips are ordinarily made of metal and utilize elasticity of the metal to hold the writing implement by clamping the material of the pocket between the clip end and the cap.
When such a clip is used for a long period of time on a garment made of a relatively thick material such as a sack-cloth overcoat, etc., the spring elasticity may deteriorate, and the clip is no longer able to function to hold the writing implement in a pocket. Furthermore, when a relaxed clip is used in the pocket of a thin garment such as a dress shirt, etc., the clip is unable to hold the writing implement in place in a proper manner. In addition, the garments may be damaged as a result of being clamped by such a clip.
Furthermore, clips made of plastic are also known; however, such plastic clips can be easily broken.
Writing implements such as retractable ball point pens, mechanical pencils, etc. are also equipped with a cap that has a clip; and in these writing implements, the situation is substantially the same.
The problems described above generally arise from the fact that the holding function of the clip depends on a rigid spring elasticity.